


Day 29a: The Love God

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [29]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Double feature today! Here’s my original story.

* * *

“Chyme rhymes with brine!” Dipper insisted.

“Barely, also it’s gross so it doesn’t count even if it did rhyme,” Mabel said with finality.

The twins had been bored out of their minds waiting for Love God to emerge from whatever godly duties he insisted he had to do in the room next to them. They weren’t exactly eager to know more about what was going on, but they had agreed to join him today in recompense for the tribulations Mabel had put him through when they were younger. It’d been a few years before he called in the favor, but it was starting to feel like it’d be a few years more before he finally finished whatever he was doing.

Word games only did so much to alleviate the boredom and Mabel playfully jabbed Dipper with an accusatory finger, the smile on her face negating any actual insult. He swatted it away and returned a jab at her forehead, grinning back. The jabs quickly devolved into their typical sibling wrestling, Dipper’s greater strength matched by Mabel’s greater deftness.

Laughing together, Dipper eventually forced Mabel against the wall where Love God had sloppily tossed his belt onto a shelf. The jolt of her body striking it reverberated through the wall and the belt slipped off.

One bottle tumbled out and struck Mabel’s head. The cork must’ve been loose because it popped out and Dipper was sprayed right in the face with potion when it bounced. As it continued up, the bottle turned downwards and bounced off Mabel’s head again, releasing the rest of the contents over her.

Dipper spun away, closing his eyes and swiping at his face to remove the irritant that had just shocked him. It was an action as instinctive as Mabel rapidly sweeping the formula out of her hair before shaking her arms to try and remove the remaining pink tinge that clung to her.

  
After a minute, the twins looked back at each other in sync. They laughed for a second but soon fell quiet, both considering what still covered them both.

“Um, Dipper…” Mabel said after a few minutes of silence, “do you…”

Dipper felt himself drawn closer to her as he noticed that not all the pink on her was potion. He reached out to lightly touch her arm. She shivered at his touch and reached her other hand to lay on his shoulder. They drifted closer before Dipper blinked and pulled back.

“We were hit by Love God’s potion, it’s not what we actually want.”

Mabel knew that was probably true, but she really didn’t feel bad at all about the feelings coursing through her. It was hard to resist and she could tell Dipper’s resolve was only holding by a thread. She pulled him in and their lips were an inch away.

“It’s over in three hours and we’re bored. Let’s just do it.”

Surprisingly, it was Dipper who said it, but that just gave Mabel the chance to push in. Their lips crashed together and their arms wrapped each other. They both moaned into the kiss, the vibrations mixing intoxicatingly for them both just before Dipper pushed his tongue Mabel’s mouth.

————-

They were still at it two hours later when Love God returned. He was about to give his half-assed apology for being late when he saw them. They weren’t kissing now, but anyone could see they were just taking a break from how Mabel lay over Dipper’s chest, nuzzling him as he talked about all the things he loved about her.

Love God always enjoyed seeing people getting together, but he saw the remnants of love potion all over them. Better to break them up now and save whatever time he could to make things less awkward once it wore off and they turned out not to be soulmates. As he approached from behind though, he hesitated.

  
“How much longer, Dip?” Mabel asked

“An hour,” Dipper answered, checking his watch, “Let’s make the most of it.”

Huh, that wasn’t how people normally acted under his potion. They were actually planning out how much longer they could act like this. Someone who was under the infatuation potion wouldn’t be able to think that far ahead.

Searching the scenery, Love God found his belt lying on the ground. On it was the explanation for what was happening. His placebo bottle was totally empty. Looked like it was time for him to really do his job for the first time in a long while.

He slapped himself a few times and did a few stretches to wake himself up. This wouldn’t be an easy one considering the circumstances. Not only were they related but they even knew that the stuff wore off after a few hours unless it was true love. They were both going to be very confused when their feelings continued after a non-existent time limit.

But he was a cupid. He had faults, a lot of them, but he was a cupid. He could tell when he was needed and it was time to get serious. It was time to get weird.


End file.
